1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical power delivery devices, and, more particularly, to an electrical extension cord with electrical outlets (commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cpower stripxe2x80x9d) controlled by a personal computer (PC) for providing and interrupting power to peripheral equipment.
One type of electrical extension cord, commonly known as a power strip, generally comprises an elongate box-like housing having a row of plug-receiving receptacles formed therein, an on/off switch, and a single power cord which is connectable to a standard AC nominal 110 volt (foreign 220 volts) wall or other outlet. The power cord is typically plugged into the power outlet to energize the power strip. Thereafter, a plurality of devices may be plugged into the various plug receiving receptacles of the power strip. When the on/off switch of the power strip is turned to its xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position, current will flow to the plug-receiving receptacles and any devices which are plugged into the receptacles will become energized. Conversely, when the on/off switch is placed in its xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position, devices which are plugged into the electrical power strip will become de-energized. Some of the currently available electrical power strips include resettable circuit breakers and generally include circuitry involving power surge suppression and noise filtration, to protect the personal computer from power surges, noise that comes from standard AC power, and power outages or blackouts. Some power controllers also include backup power supply in the form of a battery that can sustain the computer if a power outage or blackout occurs. These conventional power controller devices function to transmit power to a computer and peripheral devices, but generally fail to affect any operative functions of the computer or its peripheral devices.
Other power controllers are generally confined to outlet strips that enable a computer and several peripheral devices to be connected to the power strip, which is connected directly to a standard AC wall outlet. In computer systems, there is a problem of how to conveniently turn on the CPU and peripherals from the desktop. This problem is commonly handled by the use of a manually operated master switch on a conventional multi-outlet power strip or under monitor power centers. This approach however requires that the power strip be located next to the computer or under the monitor, something that is often undesirable. Another approach is to use a power strip, which is remotely controlled by a smaller switching unit, located at the desktop. This still suffers from the problem of requiring an additional piece of equipment on the desk. Power supply units in older PC""s, such as the model XT and AT, provided only one such controlled outlet for the connection of a monitor. When several peripheral devices were connected to a computer system, an extension line was needed to provide peripheral equipment with AC power supply. However, because the extension line was not connected in series to the power outlet of the power supply unit of the computer system, the installed peripheral equipment had to be turned off separately when the computer system was turned off. If the computer user forgot to turn off the peripheral equipment, the peripheral equipment remained ON and consuming and wasting electrical power.
When using modem computers it is desirable and customary to cause a plurality of peripheral equipment to become energized and de-energized concurrently with the CPU. For example, when using a computer, it is sometimes desirable to energize/de-energize a group of secondary or peripheral devices concurrently with the computer. Examples of such secondary devices, which may be powered externally of the computer, include monitor, printer, plotter, scanner, sub woofer and speakers, etc.
However, it is unduly laborious to have to turn each of the secondary or peripheral devices on and off independently, rather than utilizing the singie on/off switch of the power strip to effect simultaneous energization and de-energization of the secondary devices. And, the under-monitor control center is obsolete because it does not support the automatic software turnoff feature common in today""s software products as will be described below.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide background information so that the invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context, reference may be made to a number of prior U.S. patents as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,640 to Bone, issued Jul. 26, 1983, discloses a xe2x80x9cspecial electric convenience outlet.xe2x80x9d Specifically, the invention discloses a home convenience electrical outlet unit which includes the particular combination of both normally energized outlets for powering appliances requiring constant power and switch controlled outlets for selectively energizing appliances. This device incorporates a manually operated switch and is not intended to be used in connection with personal computer equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,851 to McKnight , et at., issued Oct. 5, 1993, discloses a xe2x80x9cvideo monitor support and power distribution assemblyxe2x80x9d. This is the well-known under-monitor control center and is not capable of automatic connection or disconnection of power to computer equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,167 to Singh, issued Sep. 13, 1994, discloses a xe2x80x9cpower controller using keyboard and computer interfacexe2x80x9d. This invention is a power control device which incorporates a microcontroller to control the switching of power to and from a plurality of outlets. A host computer communicates with the microcontroller through the computer""s keyboard interface to instruct the device to turn on or off one or more of the outlets either immediately or at one or more preset future times. An operator communicates with the microcontroller through the computer""s keyboard to intercede to instruct the device to initiate a sequence of pre-programed on/off events. This invention works only with Apple Computers using the McIntosh operating systems due to its use of ADB (Apple Desktop Bus). This device requires special software known as xe2x80x9cPowerKey Pro Softwarexe2x80x9d in order to function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,540 to Ortiz, issued Oct. 25, 1994, discloses a xe2x80x9ccomputer assisted electric power managementxe2x80x9d system, and describes a complex power control apparatus connected to a parallel port of a computer. This device utilizes apparatus which connects through a computer in which electrical power outlets are independently switched in response to control signals from user switches, the computer, or other devices (telephone ring signal, timer alarm, etc.), and on demand transmits to the computer logic status and hardware interrupt signals. The device requires a xe2x80x9cmemory resident routine or program to control the on/off state of the electrical power outlets automatically and/or in response to keyboard commandsxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,903 to Schreiber, issued Jun. 13, 1995, discloses an intelligent power switching system for controlling the electrical connection of a power source to each of a plurality of outputs, such as personal computer components or electronic entertainment equipment. Switch circuitry is coupled to relay circuitry for generating signals responsive to user commands to select an xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d state with respect to each output. A processor receives switching signals and generates control signals to effect actuation of the relays. Responsive to user programming commands, the processor stores the switching signals, their sequence and the time delay between their generation. Responsive to a subsequent abbreviated user xe2x80x9cpower-onxe2x80x9d command, the processor generates control signals by reading the stored switching signals, their sequence and time delay, and automatically actuates the relays with respect to each output in the same order and with the same time delay as defined by the user programming commands. A xe2x80x9cpower offxe2x80x9d command causes the relays to be actuated in the reverse order. The Schreiber device is a micro-processor controlled sequencer unit with time delayed sequencing. This intelligent power switcher needs very complex hardware and software in order to function and to achieve its goals. It is also a self-operated device without the action of a human being and does neither allows manual operation nor implements the objects of the present invention. The instant invention permits both automatic software shutoff as well as manual shutoff by switching the CPU master on/off switch to the off position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,790 to Nguyen, issued Apr. 9, 1996, discloses a xe2x80x9csingle-chip microcomputer programmable power distributorxe2x80x9d, which is an apparatus for controlling an electrical power distributor for a personal computer, its peripherals, and other devices. The apparatus includes a parallel interface, single-chip microcomputer, plurality of relays, power source connector, and plurality of electrical outlets. Communication with the distributor is made by a software program for the personal computer that translates simple commands from the user into commands sent through the parallel port of the personal computer to the distributor. This intelligent power switcher needs very complex hardware and software in order to function and to achieve it goals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,201 to Karageozian, issued Nov. 26, 1996, discloses an electrical power strip device for energizing and de-energizing at least one secondary device substantially simultaneously with the energization and de-energization of a primary device of the type having a power supply cord which is connectable to a first electrical power source and a power output jack which becomes energized and de-energized simultaneously with the energization and de-energization of said primary device via its power supply cord. This device uses an electro mechanical relay, which requires significant voltage and current to function. Further, the relay of Karageozian only operates in response to the presence or absence of primary 110 volt AC power in the power supply cord, and does not sense the secondary side of the 110 Volt AC signal.
Further, Karageozian discloses the use of a radio frequency transmitter connected to the power output jack of the primary device to emit a radio signal when the power output jack is energized and a radio frequency receiver connected to the relay switch to receive the radio signal and to close the electromechanical relay switch when a radio signal is received.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,591 to Shiau, issued May 18, 1999, discloses a xe2x80x9cpower connector system for use with a computer system synchronouslyxe2x80x9d describes a power connector system for connection to a monitor outlet of a computer power supply. This is an older version of a power supply unit where the computer system provides a 110V AC outlet for the connection of a monitor and uses a relay connected to this output in order to be synchronized with the master power switch.
Also using any split connectors like the keyboard connector, mouse connector or any connector supplying 3 to 32 volts (Standard PC power supply provides voltages within PC are +5V red or +12V yellow). Our does sense the secondary DC side by means of 5V power tap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,94 7 to Hirose, issued Mar. 24, 1998, discloses an xe2x80x9celectricity tapping apparatus which automatically turns on the slave units by sensing the power status of the master unitxe2x80x9d, describes a power plug for inserting in a wall outlet and a tapping table consisting of more than one outlet for accepting power plugs of slave units connected by an electric cord, a switch provided in the cord, the switch ON/OFF controlled by a switch control means which detects through a second power plug connected with a service outlet of a master electronic equipment power voltage provided in parallel with power voltage to be supplied to the master electronic equipment, the switch control means controls whether to provide slave units connected with outlets of the tapping table with power supply voltage when the master electronic equipment is energized. This invention is directed to another complicated power strip containing circuitry which will disable certain outlets on the power strip in response to the interruption of power of the main unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,581 to Farrant, issued Apr. 3, 2001, discloses a xe2x80x9cpower bar with remote controlxe2x80x9d, describes the Power Bar with Remote Control that allows a user to control from a distance the power of each outlet contained in the attached Power Bar. This device is similar to the under monitor described previously where a human being must operate a master switch other than the master switch on the CPU. A master switch also allows the power to all outlets to be turned on or off in unison. This device, however, requires that equipment have USB Fireware IEEE 1394 protocol dedicated exclusively to the task of controlling the power in order to have integrated dual AC 110V power and is not capable for automatic connection or disconnection of computer equipment. Cannot be used automatically by the computer, but must be human operated.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.
The present invention relates to an improved electrical power strip which will automatically energize and de-energize one or more devices which are plugged into the strip, upon receiving an electrical signal from the primary device, without the need for manual actuation of a switch on the electrical strip or an under monitor system by the user. This system senses the primary status of the power supply through a standard 5V power tap connector which is plugged in any appropriate socket of any computing system. The output signal triggers a synchronous transfer switch or relay which enables power to peripheral equipment (such as monitor, printer, scanner, sub woofer, modem, etc.), permitting them to be synchronously turned on or off depending on the computer system status (ON or OFF) eliminating the aforesaid (XT/AT power supply) problem.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a power connector system which receives power supply from a wall outlet and provides it to the peripheral equipment being connected to the computer system, so that the peripheral equipment are synchronously turned on when the computer system is turned on, and the peripheral equipment are synchronously turned off when the computer system is turned off.
The invention itself is a power strip comprised of switched and unswitched outlets, a power cord for providing electrical current to the plug receiving outlets and at least one 5V power tap sensing cord with one or a variety of connectors for providing sensing of electrical voltage. The synchronous transfer switch is preferably a Zero Crossing Transfer Switch, an apparatus being communicative with a PC such that, when the PC is energized, the transfer switch will allow current to flow from the 110 V AC input power cord to the plug receiving receptacles. Unswitched outlets pass output power without passing through the transfer switch.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a power connector system having at least one independent power socket which is unswitched (always-on) (e.g. one, two or three) for devices requiring constant power and one or more switched sockets (e.g. 6) to provide power to electrical outlets only when power is supplied to the PC.
Newer PCs with ATX model power supplies have Software Power-Off Control function in Windows 95,98 and 2000, to automatically turn OFF the CPU. This is accomplished by clicking the START icon in Windows 95, 98 or 2000, then on the task bar selecting the SHUT-DOWN icon to turn off the computer. The message xe2x80x9cIt is now safe to turn off your computerxe2x80x9d is not shown when using this function. This signal is used to turn OFF all peripheral equipment connected to the power strip switched outlets.
Also ,the instant inventor contemplates the use of the Modem ring Power On function, because while the PC is in Soft-off/Suspend state, if an external ring-up signal occurs, the system wakes up and the PC and all the peripheral equipment will be turned ON.